L'après
by numb22z
Summary: spoiler 5x13/fin de série


Il resta immobile le regard fixé sur l'horizon pendant un interminable moment avant de retrouver l'espace d'un instant sa lucidité qui lui indiqua que le crépuscule allait tomber dans une poignée d'heures.

Il devait prendre la route qui le ramènerait à Camelot. Un long voyage se profilait devant lui.

Rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait paru aussi difficile que se résoudre à détourner le regard et laisser derrière lui l'île d'Avalon et Arthur.

Ses pieds se mirent à avancer, un pas devant l'autre, sans qu'il en prenne pleinement conscience.

Il atteignit l'orée de la forêt. Pas un bruit aux alentours comme si elle aussi ressentait le vide qu'avait laissé ce départ.

A la seule force de ses jambes il n'avançait pas bien vite, il mettrait au mieux quatre ou cinq jours pour rentrer si il continuait à cette allure.

Heureusement il finit par croiser un groupe d'individus à cheval et il lui suffit d'utiliser quelques formules magiques pour en acquérir un.

Pendant le reste du voyage il s'abandonna complètement aux souvenirs des dernières années passées au côté de celui qui était devenu son ami avec le temps.

Les bons moments se mélangeaient avec ceux moins réjouissants. Et c'était la force des deux réunis qui donnait au sorcier ces sentiments à la fois d'accomplissement et d'inachevé. Il ne savait qu'en penser.

Après deux jours de chevauchée presque sans sommeil, il fut quelque peu surpris quand il atteignit la clairière d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir le château. Mille pensées traversèrent son esprit et il ne savait pas sur laquelle focaliser son attention.

Comme le soleil était encore bien présent dans le ciel, il décida de se dénicher un petit coin en attendant que la nuit daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Il pourra alors rejoindre le château sans risquer de croiser qui que ce soit sur son chemin.

Et quand le moment arriva, ce fut le cas.

Il emprunta le moins de couloirs et d'escaliers possibles pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Personne ne l'aperçut mais au détour d'un couloir il entendit deux gardes qui conversaient sur les récents évènements qui s'étaient produits.

Arrivé devant la porte du laboratoire de Gaius il marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda par le trou de la serrure pour s'assurer que le physicien était bien endormi puis il pénétra dans la pièce. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre sans faire trop de bruit sa chambre. Il prit soin de refermer le loquet de sa porte le plus silencieusement possible. Gaius ouvrit un œil et se rendormit aussitôt.

Merlin était bien trop épuisé pour encore avoir la force de réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Il décida de se jeter sur son lit et ses paupières se fermèrent dans la minute qui suivie.

Le lendemain matin Gaius se réveilla de bonne heure se demandant si il avait rêvé le retour de Merlin durant la nuit. Piqué de curiosité, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Au moins il savait que le sorcier était de retour dans l'enceinte du château.

Après les évènements qu'il avait dû endurer il méritait de pouvoir longuement se reposer, Gaius décida de le laisser en paix. Il y aura tout le temps nécessaire plus tard pour discuter et le réconforter si tant est possible que ce soit concevable.

Merlin se réveilla, des rayons aveuglants de lumière dans toute la pièce, il devait être midi.

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos mais il se sentait à présent rassuré de se savoir dans un lieu familier.

Une impression ne le quitta pas cependant, l'endroit n'était déjà plus comme avant. Il le ressentait fortement.

Peu de temps après il entendit Gaius marmonner quelques mots comme quoi un repas chaud l'attendait mais il ne répondit pas. Étant déjà ailleurs, il vit à nouveau défiler les images de ces derniers jours dans sa tête. Et l'après-midi fila pour laisser place à l'obscurité du soir.

Il fallut à nouveau la voix de Gaius pour le sortir de sa rêverie qui ressemblait plutôt à un épais brouillard. Le physicien lui réitéra l'offre d'un bon repas que Merlin refusa répondant simplement qu'il n'avait pas faim. Gaius était à demi réjoui d'entendre sa voix même si c'était pour obtenir un refus de sa part. Il finit par lui dire que son assiette resterait sur la table pour au moins une heure avant que ça ne soit complètement froid.

Merlin entendit le bruit d'une porte claquer et retourna à ses préoccupations.

Peu de temps après, il remarqua une forme lumineuse parvenir jusqu'à sa fenêtre et se rappela la conversation qu'il avait entendu à son retour. Une veillée avait eu lieu la veille au soir afin d'honorer la mémoire des chevaliers qui avaient donné leur vie dans la bataille de Camlann.

A présent c'était au tour du défunt roi d'avoir les honneurs de tous les habitants de Camelot. Une foule avait du se rassembler dans la cour du château car du haut de sa fenêtre il aurait pu croire que le jour venait de se lever.

Il se dirigea en hâte vers le coffre à l'opposée de la pièce et le fouilla pour y trouver une bougie qu'il tint fermement dans sa main en retournant à la fenêtre.

Quelques paroles magiques et ses yeux couleurs de feu allumèrent la bougie. Il pouvait se joindre aux autres pour se recueillir à la mémoire du roi. Toute une vague de sentiments lui traversa l'esprit et le corps, il aurait aimé que ce moment soit sans fin. Sans lendemain. Juste ce moment, cet instant. Pour toujours.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il garda secrètement l'espoir d'à nouveau croiser son chemin, un jour.

Puis l'obscurité reprit logiquement le dessus. Merlin retourna dans son lit et observa d'un coin de l'œil les quelques étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel.

Le lendemain matin il sortit de sa chambre pour trouver un Gaius qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. A table, il lui déposa un bol de petit-déjeuner devant lui. Mais même si Merlin avait retrouvé un brin d'entrain, l'appétit n'était pas encore au rendez-vous.

Gaius l'informa que la reine l'avait fait appeler, elle aimerait le voir et lui parler. Il ne dit rien de plus mais Merlin pensa que certainement une expression sur le visage de son ami l'avait trahi quand à son retour lorsqu'il avait croisé Guinevere dans un couloir.

Il ne savait que faire, que dire, comment agir face à Gwen. Tout était trop récent.

Il sortit de table et retourna dans sa chambre. Plusieurs heures furent nécessaire pour qu'il puisse organiser un minimum ses pensées et surtout choisir les mots qu'il prononcerait à la reine, à son amie. Il y avait tellement de choses à raconter et en même temps il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire.

Le moment était venu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la faire trop attendre.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se présenta auprès de la reine.


End file.
